Seto and Yami's One Year Anniversary
by ruthieelz
Summary: It's Seto and Yami's first year together. How will they celebrate it? Based off and inspired by a pic I found on photobucket. Rated T for language.


**Yeah, I know I shouldn't be writing another story. But this one was inspired by a picture I found on PhotoBucket. So here's what I came up with. Hopefully it isn't too bad. And yes, the title sucks.**

**Summary: It's Seto and Yami's first year together. How will they celebrate it? Based off and inspired by a pic I found on photobucket.**

**Rating: PG13 for the language.**

**Warnings: Well none I guess, except for the language and my bad attempt at humor.**

**Dedication: To whoever made that pic of Seto and Yami and of course to all of my friends over on Fragile Balance. Love you guys very much.**

**Without further ado, here's the story.**

**As always, I own nothing(although I wish I did). **

* * *

****It was the night of their one year anniversary and Yami Motou was ecstatic to celebrate it with his Seto. He had moved in with Seto a few months ago, and he enjoyed living with him and hanging out with his adorable little brother, Mokuba.

For Seto's anniversary present, he had bought Seto a new briefcase, since his old one had cracked. How the briefcase cracked still made Yami laugh, as he was there when he watched Seto freak out over it.

_"Yami! I need a new freaking briefcase", Seto said. "And why is that, Seto", Yami said, giggling to himself. "Because it's cracked right down the middle, that's why! And why the hell are you laughing at me anyways, Yami?" "Because I think it's funny. If you hadn't gotten mad at Joey and hit him with the briefcase, then maybe it wouldn't be broken right now."_

_Yami smirks as he remembers how Seto destroyed his briefcase. "Yami, this isn't funny you know. You know what; I'm not going to bother with you right now. I'm going to get a new briefcase." "No you are not Seto. You are going to spend some time with me. You haven't been home at all this week." "You know I've been busy at work! I'm running another tournament soon."_

_"Whatever Seto, go get your new briefcase. And don't forget that our anniversary is next week". "Yami, I didn't mean to piss you off like that. Come here. And why would I forget that our anniversary is next week? I would never forget it, and you know that as well as I do. " "You've forgotten things in the past, you know", Yami muttered to himself._

_Yami walks over to him and just stands there until Seto starts kissing him and sucking everything away from him. "Damn you Seto", Yami thought as he caved in and started to kiss him back. When they pulled away, Yami dragged Seto up to their bedroom and didn't come out of the room for three hours.  
_

Needless to say, Seto was pretty angry about his briefcase and he was pretty angry at Joey for forcing him to hit him with the briefcase, which caused it to crack. Seto's other present was well, seducing him and having his way with him. "I hope Seto lets me top tonight; he never lets me top." Yami thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Seto was headed home from his day at the office, when he looked over at his left hand where he normally holds his briefcase and starts to get angry, knowing why he doesn't have said briefcase in his hand. "I should murder that mutt for causing me to break my briefcase. Yami should have let me get a new one, instead of distracting me", Seto said to himself.

He remembers how his briefcase got broken, but doesn't dwell on it much as he heads to the limo to get home so he can spend his anniversary with Yami in peace, well along with the bottle of champagne he has hidden in one of the rooms in the mansion. Seto had a special present for him, but he hid it in the room where he hid the champagne and everything else for tonight in the mansion.

Mokuba was spending the night at a friend's house, so they wouldn't be bothered tonight. As he was headed closer to the mansion, the thought of being with Yami made him cheer up from the day he had at work and kept his mind off of things he'd rather not think about right now. "I hope Yami says yes. I really love him, even though I don't tell him that much", Seto thought.

The limo stopped in front of the mansion and Seto got himself out and walked inside the mansion, where Yami was waiting for him. As soon as the mansion doors shut however, Yami ran over to him and started to kiss him senseless. "Mmn Yami, hello to you too", Seto said after they pulled apart. "Happy anniversary, Seto. I got you a present. It's up in our room. "Yami said.

Yami goes up the stairs to grab Seto's new briefcase and heads back down to Seto. "Here's your present, baby. I hope you like it." He gives Seto the briefcase and Seto stares at it, with his mouth wide open in shock. "Yami did you..."

"Yeah, Seto I did. I got you a new personalized briefcase. I made sure that this one was indestructible, no matter how many times you hit people with it." Yami smirked as Seto stared at the Blue Eyes White Dragon design on the case. "Yami, I love it! Thank you!" Seto gave Yami a hug. "Now, let's go. I have a surprise for you." Seto led Yami downstairs towards their basement. Yami gives Seto a weird look, as Seto stops in front of a door.

. "Seto, what's going on here and why are we in the basement", Yami asked. "We're not technically in the basement, Yami. We're on a floor just before the basement. You didn't know about this floor, did you", Seto asked. "Not really. I may live here, but I know better than to snoop all over the mansion, Seto." Seto just nods his head, as he pulls Yami into the room where he hid his anniversary presents. Yami just stands there in shock, as he looks around the room.

There are candles everywhere, along with soft music playing in the background. There is a table for two in the middle of the room, and there is a bed in the corner with rose petals all over it, which Yami chuckles to himself. "Seto, this is beautiful." "I know." Seto pulls Yami's hand into his and they walk over to the table, and sit down where Seto pulls a bottle of champagne out and pours a glass for himself and Yami. Seto and Yami didn't drink that much, since if either of them had more than three glasses, they would be wasted and do some stupid things that they would regret in the morning. But since tonight was special, Seto thought it would be a good night to drink.

Yami started to drink his champagne. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Seto", Yami asked. "Yeah you have, and let me say that I love you more than my own life", Seto said. Just then, Seto got up. "Baby, what are you doing?" "Come dance with me." Yami got up and was surprised when Seto started to move them around. "I had no idea you could dance, Seto. " Seto silenced him by leaning him down and kissing him. The couple danced until Yami got hungry. "Seto, what's for dinner?" Seto just chuckled. Just then, three nice looking men came into the room with their dinner, set it down on the table and left the room. Yami pulled the lid off of his dinner and stares at it.

"Oooh, Seto. Steak and a baked potato. It looks amazing". Yami starts biting into his food. "Yami, I really like my new briefcase. I want to thank you for getting me this", Seto said. "I'm glad you like it, Seto. But you know I wouldn't have to get you a new one if you could have controlled your anger around Joey", Yami said. "It wasn't my entire fault, you know. That stupid mutt punched me first, you saw it happen Yami." Seto starts getting angry. "Baby, calm down. There is no need for you to get angry."

Yami takes another bite of his steak before he continues. "Yami, how can I calm down? That stupid excuse you call for a friend made me break my briefcase. He's lucky I didn't kill him." "Let's see. How about that tonight is our anniversary and you don't need to ruin it by yelling at me because Joey caused you to break your briefcase. I got you a new one, now shut up and eat your damn dinner, before I get even angrier than I am now", Yami said with a hint of anger in his voice. Seto ignores him as he remembers how the briefcase got broken in the first place.

_"Yami baby, let's go. We need to get home", Seto told Yami. "Ok, Blue Eyes. Let me say goodbye to my friends." Yami heads inside to say goodbye to Yugi and the rest of the gang, well except Joey, since he was out with his sister. Yami goes back outside and follows Seto into his Ferrari. Seto starts to drive and for the first few miles while they were headed home, everything was fine until a stupid driver decided to swerve over and crash into the Ferrari, causing the car to spin and stop into the shoulder. The airbags went off and Seto and Yami got out of the car, with Seto being furious of course. The driver of the car got out of the car and started to apologize to Seto and Yami when Yami stared in shock at the driver._

_"Joey? Is that you", Yami asked. "Yami? Rich boy? What are you doing driving", Joey asked, afraid of Seto's reaction. Unfortunately for Joey, Seto was in a very bad mood. "Wheeler! You idiot, you could have injured me and Yami, or worse, killed us! What is a stupid dog like you doing out on the road anyways? I thought dogs couldn't drive", Seto snarled. "Baby, calm down," Yami said. Seto ignored him as he continued to yell at Joey. "Answer me, you stupid mutt!" Joey decided to continue ignoring the raging CEO, which was probably the worst thing he could have done in this situation._

_Seto walked over to Joey and to both Yami and Joey's amazement (well Joey's shock) slapped Joey. "Seto!" Yami yelled. Yami ran over to Seto and Joey before any punches were thrown, but it was too late. Joey was already fuming and punched Seto square on the face. "Joey! Seto! That is enough, you two", Yami said. By now, there was a crowd stopped on the road, watching Seto and Joey go at it. Seto stopped hitting Joey and headed to his now damaged Ferrari, grabbed his silver briefcase and proceeded to hit Joey with it. The crowd had gotten bored and left, maybe because they didn't want Seto Kaiba yelling at them._

_Joey fell down after a few hits of the briefcase. Seto just stood there laughing and as he was going for another hit, Yami pulled Seto away from Joey before Seto had another chance to hit him and pushed him aside while he took care of Joey. "Joey, are you ok", Yami asked. Joey got up. "I'm fine. Kaiba didn't do too much damage. I'm sorry about the car though", Joey said. "It's fine Joey. Seto's just a little angry. He really liked this car, so thankfully there wasn't too much damage done to our car or yours", Yami replied. Both cars didn't have too much damage, so they were able to drive them home._

_"I think its best though if you just get in your car and leave. I'll deal with Seto." Joey took the advice, got in his car and drove off, but not giving Seto a murderous glare. Yami walked back over to Seto, and before any more words could be said, he told Seto to get back in the car, which Seto did while Yami drove back to the mansion, with Seto fuming to himself that his briefcase was cracked, thanks to that idiot.  
_

One hour later, they were done with their food. Seto was still steaming from their argument, so Yami ignored him. Yami was nearing the end of his first glass of champagne. He would have had been done with his second or possibly his third glass, but Seto stopped him from doing that. "Yami, I'm sorry about fighting with you", Seto said. Yami just smiled and finished his glass of champagne. "It's ok, Blue Eyes. I forgive you. Now come have another glass of alcohol with me, Seto", Yami said. Yami poured himself another glass of champagne, grabbed the glass and raised it. Seto poured himself another glass, clinked his with Yami's and chugged it down at the same time Yami did. A few glasses later, Yami was totally wasted, whereas Seto stopped after his second glass.

Somehow, Yami had found another bottle of champagne in the mini fridge that Seto had forgotten was there, and Yami put the bottle in the bucket of ice. Seto decided it was now time to give Yami his present. He went over to Yami and pulled him into a passionate kiss, even though he knew Yami was wasted. Yami responded enthusiastically and pulled Seto towards the bed, where Seto grabbed a little box underneath the pillow. Seto pulled away from Yami and headed back towards the table. Yami was confused; didn't Seto want him right now? Seto saw the look on his lover's face and understood. "Yami, come sit down. I need to give you your present", Seto said. Yami walked over to his seat and sat down, but Seto didn't; instead he got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Yami Motou, I love you with all of my heart and even though we may fight and have our arguments, I promise that I will never hurt you or leave you. You are my one true love, and you are my one true love; my pharaoh. I hope you will make me the happiest man alive when you say yes to this question: Will you marry me", Seto asked. Yami had tears in his eyes as he gave him the answer. "Yes my priest, I will marry you", Yami replied. Seto let a sigh of relief as he slipped the ring on Yami's left finger and kisses him deeply. Yami grabs another glass of champagne and drinks it.

Three more drinks later, Yami is drunker then most people on their wedding nights and it shows in his face. "Yami, maybe you should stop drinking love. We need to celebrate our engagement", Seto said. "Ok, baby, take me to bed", Yami slurred. But before Seto could put Seto in his arms, Yami grabbed the unopened bottle of champagne, planning to give the bottle to Seto so he could put it away, walked over to Seto and accidently hit him over the head with the bottle, knocking him out. Yami dropped the bottle on the floor, the bottle shattering and the champagne spilled everywhere. Yami realized what he did and started to cry. Ten minutes later, Seto regains his consciousness and gets up, looking over at Yami, who is sitting on the bed. Seto walks over to him and slaps him on the back of his head. "Seto, I'm sorry", Yami said, with that slur still there in his voice. "Save it Yami, you've had way too much to drink", Seto said. "I did not!" Yami argued. "Yes you did."

The argument lasted another ten minutes when Yami had enough with his new fiancée and left the mansion. It was about ten at night, and Yami had the limo take him to the game shop. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Seto was laying on his bed in his room, after heading up there after Yami left. Seto was extremely angry at Yami, but he didn't regret proposing to him at all. "Let's just hope that Yami will be better in the morning", Seto thought to himself. Seto had some tears in his eyes, as he was hoping that he would be screwing Yami into the mattress downstairs right now, instead of Yami getting pissed off and leaving. Seto was extremely relieved that his fiancée didn't throw the ring back at him. Seto settled down in his bed and went to sleep, alone for the first time in a year.

Meanwhile, at the game shop, Yami was banging on the door, hoping that Yugi would open the door. The door opened and out came Yugi, looking extremely tired. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked. "Seto and I had a fight", Yami slurred. Yugi heard the slurring in his darkness's voice. "You're drunk, aren't you Yami?" Yami just nodded. "Can I stay here tonight, aibou", Yami asked. "Of course you can and is that an engagement ring?" Yugi looked over at Yami's left hand, where there was the ring that Seto gave him. "Yep. Seto and I are engaged. But that's not why we fought. I had a little too much to drink, and I argued with him and left". Yami walked inside the game shop, went straight to the couch and passed out. Yugi just chuckled and shut the front door to the game shop and went to bed.

The next morning, Yami woke up with a hangover and a huge headache. Yugi walked downstairs and saw Yami, with a bowl of cereal. "Sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to eat your food", Yami said. "It's ok Yami. How are you feeling?" Yugi asked. "Like shit. Can you get me aspirin please?" Yugi nods and grabs the medicine for Yami. Yugi heads back into the kitchen, where he spots Yami putting his dishes away and grabbing a glass of water. "Here you go, Yami." Yami takes the aspirin and drinks all of the water. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Yugi. I really appreciate it", Yami said. "No problem Yami. You are family to me. Oh and by the way, congrats on the engagement", Yugi said.

"Thanks. Let's hope Seto will keep me around. I never meant to get completely drunk off my ass like that, you know." "I'm sure Seto will keep you around. He loves you, Yami. Do you need a ride back to the mansion?" "That would be nice." "Ok. Let me get dressed and I will drive you back." Yugi heads to his room and gets dressed. Yami was staring at the clock. It was ten o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. "Seto would probably be up and at work", Yami thought. While he was thinking, Yugi came back down. "You ready Yami?" "Of course I am. Let's go." Yami and Yugi leave the house and head over to the mansion. "Thanks again Yugi," Yami said as he got out of the car. "No problem. Tell Seto and Mokuba I say hi", Yugi said before he drove off.

Yami headed towards the door and was cussing himself mentally for forgetting the key that Seto gave him. Yami rang the doorbell once and was going to ring it again when the door opened, revealing Seto. "Yami! Welcome back", he said with some anger in his voice. "Can I come in", Yami asked. Seto started to laugh. "You live here, so of course you can come in silly." Yami walks in and just stands there. "Seto, I am sorry the way I acted last night", Yami blurted out as soon as Seto shut the door. Seto walks over to him and to Yami's surprise, gives him a hug. When they pull apart, Seto said "It's ok Yami. I forgive you." "You do?" "Of course. I love you way too much not to forgive you for what happened last night." Yami smiled. "Yami, you're still wearing the engagement ring. I would have thought you would have thrown it away." "Why would I do that? I love you too much."

Yami leaned in for a kiss, but Seto pulled away. "Sorry Yami, but hold on a second here. Where'd you go last night?" "Over to Yugi's. I had him drop me off this morning", Yami said. "Oh." They just stood there for a few minutes before Seto pulled Yami in for a passionate kiss. "Mmn, Seto", Yami said when they were done kissing. "I believe we still need to celebrate our engagement, what do you think my crimson angel", Seto asked with a smirk. "I believe we need to go up to our room and celebrate. Besides, I've heard that makeup sex is the best". Seto laughed as he dragged Yami up the stairs so they can celebrate for the rest of the day.

The End

**Hopefully you guys like it and I didn't screw up too much. **


End file.
